


I didn't hear or see anything, and I don't want to, ya hear me idjits???

by Magnoliachild



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby Finds Out, Dean loves Sammy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Season 2ish, Slight Smut, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnoliachild/pseuds/Magnoliachild
Summary: Dean has always done everything he can to help Sammy with pain. Back when it was growing pains he rubbed all the aches away, when it was grief from loosing Jess he held Sammy through the tears, and now that its migraines he acts as a human pillow and rubs Sam's back, temples, and plays with his hair to help.





	I didn't hear or see anything, and I don't want to, ya hear me idjits???

The boys had just arrived at Bobby’s, and Dean had just started explaining one of their more recent cases. He and Bobby were now arguing over what was worse, wendigos or ghouls, when Dean’s “Sammy sense” kicked in and he heard Sam moan from the living room where he was supposed to be reading.

     “Sam, are you ok?” Dean says from the kitchen. No other noises come from the living room. So Dean tells Bobby to hold that thought and they both get up and go in the living room to see Sam laying in the floor, instead of sitting at the desk where he had been an hour ago.

     “Aw Sammy, hold on,” Dean says grabbing the not so little Sam from the floor to try to get him to the couch. He hears a noise from the dead weight he’s lifting.

    “Up, stairs, please, De’n,” Sam murmurs into Dean’s chest.

     “Ok Sammy, but Bobby is gonna hav’ta help, cause gigantor I can’t carry you anymore.”

Dean looks to Bobby to see the affection for the lump on the couch that was Sam. So they get him up and with Dean in front and Bobby guarding the back they make it up the stairs.  Dean tells Bobby he’ll be down in a little bit, he was gonna sit with Sammy to make sure he got some rest.

  


Dean lays down and pulls Sammy on top of him and starts playing with his hair and rubbing his back and neck, “you tell anyone I did this and I’ll kill you.”

Sam mutters and snuffles into Dean’s neck and kisses Dean before he falls back to sleep to try to get rid of the migraine.

 

Bobby looks up and realizes that Dean and Sam have been upstairs for close to four hours, so Bobby starts dinner then heads up the stairs to wake them. However what he sees is enough to make him decide that they can eat the leftovers when they get up. Dean is under Sam with his arms around him and whispering in his ear anytime Sam moves or whimpers. There is a blanket is thrown over the window to limit the light, Sam has a washcloth over the back of his neck, and Dean has the small trash can from the bathroom next to the bed. Bobby smiles as he heads back downstairs to continue cooking, thinking about how all those boys need are each other, and how much they love each other. He leaves a note for the boys before he goes to bed telling them that he would never judge them for love and that they’re welcome to tell him anything.

 

Dean wakes up and realize that the house is silent and Bobby must be asleep. He starts to try to wake Sam up by kissing him, and playing with his hair.

     “Deeean, stop it!” Sam huffs.

     “Baby boy, you’ve been asleep for hours, lets wake up, get some food, maybe have some fun, then we can go back to sleep,ok?”

     “Fine but we’re being quiet. The last thing we want is to get shot by Bobby with my pants down.”

     “That’s fine Sammy, my mouth can be occupied.” Dean says with a wink as he slides down Sam’s body.

 

Dean makes it down to unbutton Sammy’s pants and start kissing all the skin that is exposed. He starts pushing down all of Sam’s clothes and Sam starts working on Deans clothes in return. Dean and Sam start kissing and grinding, until Sam starts whining for more, “De, please, just do something!”

     “Baby boy that’s all I was waiting for.” Dean says with a grin. He kisses Sam one more time, then sinks down on Sam’s cock all at once. Sam makes a grunting noise then stiffles any noises with the pillow next to him. Dean sucks and pulls all the tricks until he hears Sam whisper, “Dean, if you don’t quit I’m gonna cum!”

     “That’s the point baby, let go.” Dean says and sucks really hard just around the top until he feels Sam’s cum hit his mouth, then he works sam through the rest of his orgasm with his hand, swallowing it all down. Dean crawls up the bed to hold Sam as he shakes through the aftershocks.

Sam leans over after he calms down to kiss Dean breathless. “Thank you Dean. but now it’s my turn.” Sam says with a smirk. He pulls Dean in close and shoves one of his thighs between Dean’s leg and starts jerking Dean with spit, and Dean’s pre-cum. Dean comes while kissing, and grinding all over Sam. Sam returns the favor and cleans Dean up and holds him through the aftershocks.

     “You ready to go downstairs and get food Sammy?”

     “Yeah I’m starving,” Sam says with a grin.

They both throw their jeans back on but don’t worry about putting anything else on. Dean starts heating up food while Sam gets plates and drinks out, then he sees a note on one of the lore books he was reading earlier. He reads it then squeaks when he knocks over a kitchen chair.  Dean comes over to see what turned Sam into a squeaking spazz. He reads the note and almost squeaks too. It’s a note from Bobby saying that not only did he find the answer to the question that the boys had come to find, but also mentioning that the bed squeaks, and the shower isn’t big enough for both boys anymore and their best bet, if they don’t want Bobby to see anything would be to be in the old garage that Dean used to work on the impala in during the summer, and that Bobby doesn’t judge, and he loves the boys anyway.

  


He wakes up to a chair crashing to the floor around 3 am. “I guess they found the note.”  Then he hears a conversation that makes him smile and go back to sleep.

 

     “I told you he knew Dean.” coming from a worried sounding Sam.

     “Fine you were right, but are we really sure he doesn’t care?”

     “Dean he’s the only family we have, and we’re all he’s got. I’m sure he loves us.”

     “Fine but the rule still stands Sammy no business in Bobby’s house.”

The boys finish eating and are getting ready to go back upstairs when they knock a book off the table from making out. Then they hear yelling from Bobby's room,

“REMEMBER THE RULE!! AND DON'T FORGET TO WASH THE SHEETS AFTER!!!”

 

Seconds later Bobby hears the boys go barrelling back up the stairs and he starts laughing.  

He loves the boys like they’re his own, and he isn’t surprised that they took this step. He just hopes he doesn’t see anything more than he saw earlier. He really doesn’t want  to know the intimate details of their nighttime relations.


End file.
